


Dissonant Frequencies

by sentencefragments



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentencefragments/pseuds/sentencefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The choices we make in life will lead us to a certain path. Different decisions will lead to different outcomes. Not when it comes to Oliver and Felicity. Somehow, they always find their way to each other, no matter how good or bad the circumstances are. They are a team, in every alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Happy Birthday[Zoe](killians.tumblr.com)!_

[[Polyvore set](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=nl&id=185343804)]

* * *

 

“Oliver! Wake up! He’s on the move.”

Groaning, he aimlessly swatted at the voice trying to wake him from his slumber.  There hadn’t exactly been much time to get some rest over the last couple days and that had made him even less enjoyable to be around.  However, he wasn’t expecting the cold splash of water in his face. Gasping, he lunged forward into an upright position, suddenly very awake. And definitely not amused.

“What the hell, Felicity!”  He yelled angrily.

She rolled her thickly lined eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. In the dim lighting her dark brown hair almost looked black, sharp in contrast with her pale skin.

“He’s on the move.” She said, pushing off of the bed and walking back into the small living area the dirty hotel room offered. With a grunt, Oliver rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. Wearing sweatpants only, chest bare, the scars littering his torso looking angry in the harsh lighting, he followed her. Her computers were spread out across the coffee table, forming a makeshift workstation where she sat down on the floor.

“He got a phone call I wasn’t able to trace except for a general area: Starli—I mean, Star City. Leaving in a hurry like that, it seemed urgent.”

“Are you sure he isn’t just running out for pizza again?” Oliver deadpanned, plopping down on the couch behind her.

“Ha-ha. Very funny Queen.” She said, playfully slapping his knee.

“I’m just saying…” He trailed off to yawn. “Last time we were all packed and ready to leave for Coast City and he popped back up on our radar with seven pizza boxes.”

Felicity turned around on the floor, propping her elbows up on the couch. “Oliver…” She sighed.

“We have to go after him. Zoom sent us here and if we don’t finish it we won’t get to go home or get the money he promised us.” She crawled off the floor and into his lap. “And you know how much I want that cash.” She whispered in his ear, teeth scraping along his earlobe as she kissed her way down his jaw. Oliver hummed appreciatively, hands finding her hips, fingers darting under the material of her shirt.

“Are you sure about this? We could settle down here, start over. Nobody in this world knows who we are.” Oliver muttered against her lips.

They cracked up simultaneously.

Felicity trailed her fingers through his hair.  “I love you, but that sounds extremely boring.”

Smirking up at her, Oliver tugged at her hips, creating friction between them. Felicity’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, eyes daring him to close the distance between them.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked.

She nodded. “I’ve been more thorough in my searches than last time. I’m sure.”

“Okay.” He nodded, pressing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Felicity mewled on top of him, grinding her jean-clad hips against his.

“But can we at least wait until morning?  Because I really need to take you to bed right now.” He growled out the last words, Felicity’s fingers tightening in his hair as she bit her bottom lip.

“Fine.” She groaned. “But we’re taking the first train to Star city, no complaining.” She said, poking his shoulder to make her point.

Oliver chuckled and pushed off the couch with Felicity in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom, kissing his way up her throat.

“You’re so hot when you’re  being bossy.” He moaned, devouring  her throat.

Felicity practically purred. “Good thing you look so damn good without clothes.”

 


	2. Partners In Crime

The next morning they caught the first train to Star City. Felicity had traced their target’s cellphone, leaving them to stake out his hotel in the brisk morning. It was colder here than in Central City, but the both of them were quite used to the wind cutting through their clothes, biting into their skin.  They waited for about an hour before the lanky guy finally stepped out onto the street. Jumping from roof to roof, they followed him to a small burger place a few blocks over.

“Little early for fast food, isn’t it?” Felicity muttered under her breath as she pulled out her binoculars. Next to her, Oliver chuckled as he set up the infrared camera, directing it at the burger joint.

“I can’t see him anymore from here.” She said. “You got eyes on him?”

Oliver nodded, pointing at the nearly white figure on the screen. Zoom had warned them that their target was fast like him, which was why, with his fast metabolism, he was easy to pick out with infrared amongst a crowd. They watched him slide into a booth after greeting two people, one male and one female. The little gathering ordered breakfast, making Felicity’s own stomach grumble.

“I can go get us something.” Oliver had offered, wrapping an arm around her.

Felicity shook her head. “No. Mission comes first, I’m gonna need you if they go on the move.”

Soon after, they finally did. Oliver shut off the infrared camera while Felicity looked over the ledge of the roof with her binoculars. A blonde woman with glasses and red lipstick walked out first, her dress a bright spot of color in the dreary morning. Felicity didn’t pay too much attention to her, focusing on finding her target. A broad shouldered man walked out next, his hand immediately finding the woman’s.

Felicity froze. She recognized him instantly, held him in her arms every night and he was currently sitting right next to her.

“Oliver?  Are you seeing this?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Uh-huh.” He answered slowly, hand finding her lower back. “It’s you. but, blonde.”

He frowned, a chuckle escaping from his lips. “And you’re wearing a dress. It’s pink.”

Felicity shoved at his shoulder. “Oliver, stop it! This is serious! If that girl is me, then the guy is definitely you!”

Oliver winced. “What are we… I mean… They… doing with The Flash?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Felicity sneered.

The Flash shook Oliver #2’s hand. It seemed they were going to part ways. She couldn’t let that happen just yet. Oliver started unpacking his bow, nocking an arrow, they weren’t going to miss this chance.

“Do you think you’re still… you know… the Black Arrow in this universe?”

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her. “Let’s find out.”

He moved his aim from The Flash to Oliver #2 and let the arrow fly. They watched in anticipation, nervous sweat heating up the back of Felicity’s neck. Oliver #2 hauled Felicity #2 behind his back just before impact and grabbed the arrow mid-air, eyes immediately going up to the roof they were staking out on.

“Duck!” Oliver yelled, pulling Felicity away from the ledge, landing  on their backs in the gravel.

“Shit! You’re definitely still you. We gotta go. Now.” Felicity groaned in frustration, scrambling to her feet and packing up their equipment as fast as she could. Oliver could hear the creaking of the fire escape and took Felicity’s hand in his as soon as she shrugged her backpack onto her shoulders.

“Run!”  He yelled, spurting across the rooftop with Felicity in tow. Hand in hand, they jumped across and alley onto the next roof. They had to let go in their landing, rolling over to decrease impact before scrambling to their feet again.

Oliver peered over his shoulder, Oliver #2 and The Flash in pursuit. Luckily, neither of them had their suit or weapons, or it would’ve been over much sooner.

That was until they reached a dead end. The next roof was too high to jump onto, leaving them cornered. Their chasers came to a stop not far from them.

“Who are you?” Oliver #2 demanded.

Slowly they turned around, hands in the air to draw away suspicion that they had a way out. Oliver smirked from under his hoodie. “Now why would we tell you that? Take all the fun right out of it, why don’t you.”

It was evident that both The Flash and Oliver #2 had recognized them, not because of their aliases but because of their faces, which created the perfect diversion for them to escape. Without them noticing, Felicity pulled a couple of smoke bombs from her pocket, tossing them aimlessly at their opponents.  Oliver aimed a grappling hook arrow at a building below, wrapped an arm around Felicity and tossed them both over the edge of the roof.

 

* * *

 

“So, they’re us? But from a different… parallel universe?” Oliver asked, pacing back and forth in the newly updated Arrow Cave as Felicity still liked to call it.

“That’s about the gist of it, yeah.” Barry said, crossing and uncrossing his arms as he leaned against a pillar.

“Okay, so now that we know, or rather have an idea of where they’re from, how did they get here?” Felicity asked, turning around in her desk chair, her computers still running with searches and facial recognition software, trying to find the mysterious duo.

“Zoom. Probably.” Barry stated. “He’s been sending criminals from his world, Earth 2 Cisco has been dubbing it, after me for a while now.”

“So in that world we… I mean they… are criminals?” Felicity asked, a defeated look on her face.

Barry nodded, lips pressed into a thin line. “That’s my best guess. I will reach out to Jay to see if he knows more, but I don’t think it’s going to change much.”

“Call him, we need to know everything about them.” He sighed. “Their ammo, previous cases, backgrounds, everything.”

“Okay. I’m on it.” Barry said, nodding slowly before turning around and heading for the door to make the call.

Oliver turned back to Felicity. Her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth, index finger absentmindedly rubbing against her thumb. He watched her for a while, the room filled with silence except for the low hum of her computers. Kneeling down in front of her chair, Oliver took her hand.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Felicity took a deep breath and smiled softly. “Yeah… it’s just… I guess we’re a team in every universe.”

A smile lit up his face. He pulled her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss across her knuckles. The worry in her voice hadn’t escaped him. The thought hadn’t only been sentimental and romantic, feeling they were destined to be together, but it also meant they had no idea how to defeat them. They knew themselves better than anybody. They shared the same strengths, the same weaknesses.

“We’ll figure out what to do.” Oliver whispered, hand moving to cover her knee reassuringly.

Felicity let out a breathy laugh, softly smiling. “I know we will. We always do.”


	3. Plan Of Attack

“So? What do we do now?” Oliver asked when they slipped into their motel-room and current base of operations from the fire-escape.

Felicity shrugged, reaching for her ear to pull out the comm, flicking the piece of tech onto the coffee table. “Nothing. The plan hasn’t changed. We kill the Flash and we go home and get rich.”

“They know we are here, now. We need a better plan.” Oliver muttered, tossing his gear on the floor behind the couch.

Felicity rolled her eyes, putting her hands on the back of the couch on either side of Oliver. He turned around to look at her. She smirked at him.

“Don’t tell me you’re worried the billionaire playboy and the Barbie doll are better than us.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty” He muttered. “They ARE us.”

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “You know Oliver, you’re incredibly handsome but not especially bright.”

Oliver scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Felicity draped herself over him, knowing exactly what to do to drive him crazy with desire.

She looked at him through her lashes with pouty lips. “We are the only us there will ever be. Nobody has gone through as much as we have and come out on the other side. Sure, this Oliver may be trained to use a bow and arrow and sure, this Felicity may have gone to MIT, but we’re not the same people. We can do this. They are not our targets.” She whispered, stroking her fingers through his hair.

“So, we lure him out, steal some cash while we’re at it, lead him straight into the trap and go home to get filthy rich.” Felicity smirked

“I hate it when you’re right.” Oliver grumbled.

“Well then I guess you always hate me, because I’m always right.” Felicity teased, reaching up to grab his collar, pulling him down to press her lips to his.

Something feral inside of Oliver snapped that had him yank her against his chest, kissing her fiercely, hands roaming over her body. Felicity’s full laugh rang through the room as Oliver was too impatient and literally started tearing at her clothes. If there was one thing they were better at then thievery, it was angry sex.

 

* * *

 

“Garrick says they’re thieves, notorious for the dramatic flair in their heists. She’s the brain behind the operation, he’s the muscle.” Barry said as he walked back into the Arrow cave, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a knowing look. Sounded like very familiar team dynamic. They’d gathered the whole team for this briefing, giving whatever info they already had over the phone. They were seated around the conference table. Oliver and Felicity next to each other, holding onto each other for emotional support while Barry laid the bad news on  them. Next to Felicity, Diggle sat looking into nothingness, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that parallel universes apparently existed. Laurel and Thea had come around quicker, listening intently to Barry as he had explained what was going on.

“This Oliver disappeared with his father after a yachting accident, just like in this universe, only in Earth 2, your father was the one to return home.”

“My father is alive?” Oliver asked, eyebrows shooting up on his forehead.

“Yeah, and it gets weirder. He’s the green arrow. He was unmasked just before the singularity created the portal between  the two earths.” Barry said, eyes wide. He could barely believe it himself.

Oliver let out a huff of air, running his hand down his face in disbelief. “Right when I got arrested on this earth.”

It couldn’t be true, could it? His old man? Running around across rooftops and shooting arrows into bad people? The Robert Queen he remembered had never been the athletic one in the family. But then again, neither had he… Sure, he’d played some sports and his stamina was pretty okay but most of what he knew about fighting he had learned on the island.

“This is insane.” Laurel muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

Thea sat in silence, eyes wide and jaw clenched. Robert may not be her biological father, but he’d always been her dad. He’d been the father she’d grown up with and there was a world in which he was very not dead. Definitely insane.

“What happened to Oliver after the boat went down is unclear, but you obviously didn’t drown like everyone thought you had.”

Oliver sighed. “Obviously.”

“As for Felicity, or well, this Felicity…” Barry muttered to himself. “Her police record consists of petty crimes, shoplifting, possession of drugs and trespassing. About five years ago she completely fell of the radar, no trace of her even existing except for the original paper version at the precinct. Jay thinks that’s when she got involved with the Brother Eye movement.”

Felicity sat up a little straighter at the mention of that name. Oliver felt her tense next to him, her fingers clasping around his a little tighter. ‘You okay?’ He asked with his eyes. She nodded slowly, loosening her death grip on his hand. She couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed that in some universe she grew up to be a criminal. Just like her dad. She’d fought so hard to not turn out like him. She swallowed hard as Barry continued talking.

“He suspects she’s their leader. And if her hacking skills are anything like Felicity’s, that wouldn’t really surprise me.” He explained

They were quiet for a while, processing the newfound information about Oliver and Felicity’s selves from another world. Another universe.  It was a lot to take in. Despite his usual reaction to all things unexplained, Diggle was the one to break the silence.

“So when did they… start working together?” He asked.

“Roughly four years ago is when the Black Arrow, that’s what they call him, popped up. She must have recruited him around that time.” Barry said slowly.

Felicity couldn’t hold back the chuckle and the amused grin on her face.

“What?” Oliver asked.

She smirked. “She recruited _him_.”

A hint of a smile tugged at his lips. He winked at her and squeezed her hand. No matter how strange and complicated the situation was, the knowledge that somehow, they’d ended up together in another universe, made him feel like a puppy dog wagging its tail happily. Something, by the way, he never thought was possible before he met her. Leaning over, he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, his free hand coming up to the back of her neck, softly stroking the exposed skin there.

“So how do we go about this?” Thea asked.

Oliver pursed his lips. “We lure them out.”


End file.
